


We're running out of time

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: With her hand mere inches from her daughter, Clarke turns around and the sight of blisters and ulcers all over her daughter’s face, makes Abby drop her hand and recoil away in horror.“You’re running out of time mom”, Clarke states.Shaking her head, Abby briefly closes her eyes, hoping that this is all in her head and that when she opens them again, Clarke would be gone. But as she opens her eyes, Clarke’s still standing there, and Abby can’t help gasp.“We’re dying Abby”, a familiar voice to her left declares.AKA my take on the scene in 4x05, but in this version Clarke isn't the only person Abby sees





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was quite shaken after this week's episode and even though we all know that Abby will be okay at the end, I was still scared. Now, after rewatching the episode, I got thinking. What if Clarke wasn't the only person Abby saw but Marcus was also there? So I started writing and this one-shot happened. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty angsty, especially the first part but there will also be some comfort.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it

Rubbing her eyes, Abby leans back from the microscope with a sigh. Everybody else had already gone to bed a while ago, but she had stayed behind. It’s not that she wasn’t feeling tired. To be honest, she was exhausted, but ever since leaving Marcus in Polis sleep hadn’t come easily.

Every night she’d toss and turn in bed, before ending up staring at the ceiling, no matter how tired she was. It’s strange how quickly your body got used to sleeping next to someone.

So she had come up with an excuse while the others turned in for the night. Jackson had been reluctant to leave her at first, but after reassuring him that she was feeling alright, that she just wanted to check one final thing before going to sleep, the boy had relented and left as well.

Getting up from her chair, Abby walks towards the cabinet, only to falter when she notices a figure standing in front of the rocket. Brows furrowed, she takes a closer look, eyes slightly widening when she recognises the figure.

_Clarke?_

Abby is surprised to see her daughter. She hadn’t been informed of her leaving Arkadia and coming to the island. Nor had she heard Clarke enter the lab.

There’s a nagging feeling at the back of her head that’s telling her that something’s _wrong_. That she would have been told of her daughter’s arrival, but that feeling is quickly crushed at the sight of Clarke being in the same room as her.  

With a small smile on her face, Abby starts to descend the stairs before crossing the room.

“Clarke”, she exclaims, “How did you get here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

When Clarke doesn’t answer or turn around, a sense of dread settles over her. Gingerly, Abby reaches out, moving her hand towards her daughter’s shoulder.

“Honey?”

With her hand mere inches from her daughter, Clarke turns around and the sight of blisters and ulcers all over her daughter’s face, makes Abby drop her hand and recoil away in horror.

“You’re running out of time mom”, Clarke states.

_No no no no. This can’t be happening_

Shaking her head, Abby briefly closes her eyes, _hoping_ that this is all in her head and that when she opens them again, Clarke would be gone. But as she opens her eyes, Clarke’s still standing there, and Abby can’t help gasp.

“We’re dying Abby”, a familiar voice to her left declares.

Eyes widening, she slowly turns her gaze towards the voice and her heart comes to a stuttering halt when she comes face to face with Marcus. Only it’s not the same Marcus she left in Polis. No, this Marcus’ face is covered in blisters and ulcers, just like her daughter.

_No, not Marcus too. Please_

Biting back a sob, Abby shakes her head, before resting a trembling hand against her temple.

“This isn’t real. I must be hallucinating. You aren’t really here”, she mutters, staring at the both of them with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t we look real to you?”, Marcus asks as he takes a step in her direction.

“Stop”, Abby orders, raising a hand as to make clear that she doesn’t want him to come any closer, “Please don’t.”

“We’re real mom”, Clarke states and Abby turns her attention back to her daughter.

“No”, Abby vehemently persists, “You’re in Arkadia Clarke and you”, she gestures to Marcus, “You’re in Polis. Neither one of you are actually here. This is because of ALIE. It’s all in my head”, she stammers. 

She’s so focused on her daughter that she doesn’t see Marcus move until he has grabbed her hand and pulled it against his chest.

“Do you feel that? That’s my heart beating Abby”, he whispers.

Abby can’t help but stare at the sight of her hand against his chest. He feels so _real._ He even smells the same, but as she looks up and she’s confronted once more with the blisters on his face, Abby snatches her hand from his grip and takes a step backwards.

“No, no no. Please no. This can’t be happening. I have to wake up”, she whimpers brokenly, glancing around the room, trying to figure out a way to make this hallucination end.

“You’re not going to wake up Abby”, Marcus calmly retorts.

“I _have_ to”

“No mom, you won’t. Face it. You killed dad and now you’re killing me too”, Clarke comments, her voice void of any emotions.

“ _No_ ”, Abby sobs.

“That’s no true. You don’t mean that Clarke”, she whispers, her voice breaking with emotions.

“She’s right Abby. Can’t you see? You’re killing me too”, Marcus adds, staring at her with a blank look on his face.

“No, _no_ ”, she cries, as she takes a step backwards.

_She needs to get out of here_

“Jackson. Raven. John”, she yells, “Can you hear me?”

Her exclamation is met with a deafening silence.

“They won’t hear you Abby”, Marcus explains.

“Stop talking”, Abby hisses, her eyes narrowed with anger, “You aren’t real”

"Raven, Jackson. Where are you?", she shouts again, desperately hoping that they'll reply, " _Please_!"

“We’re dying because you _failed_ mom”, Clarke states, her voice is cold and unforgiving.

“ _Stop”,_ Abby softly pleads.

“Don’t you love me enough to save me, Abby?”, Marcus faintly laments.

“No, I do Marcus. I do. I am _trying._ I'm really trying”, she fiercely vows.

“It’s just not enough”, he replies, disappointment lacing his voice. 

“We’re all going to die and you’re unable to stop it”, Clarke confesses.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”, Abby weeps as tears stream down her cheeks.

“This is all your fault”, Marcus accuses her.

“All your fault”, Clarke repeats.

Abby watches how they both start to move in her direction, all the while repeating how she's the one to blame for their deaths.

“No, please. I’m sorry. So sorry”, she pleads, moving backwards until her back hits one of the workspaces.  

Abby lets herself slump down on the floor while covering her ears and thus effectively blocking both Clarke’s and Marcus’ chants.

“This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This isn’t real”, she keeps muttering over and over, her head is bend down and her eyes are closed.

Abby has no idea how long she has been sitting on the ground. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours.  

“ _Abby_?”, a voice softly whispers.

At the feel of a hand resting on her arm, she hastily reels back, afraid that it’s either Marcus or Clarke. Her heart is racing in her chest and she can hear the blood pound in her ears.

“Abby what happened?”, Raven urges, taken aback by the paleness of the other woman’s face or the redness of her eyes.  

Instead of answering, Abby glances at place Marcus and Clarke had been standing, only to be confronted with an empty room.

“They’re gone”, she exhales, as her posture relaxes in obvious relief.

“Who’s gone?”, Raven presses, still not understanding what’s going on.

“Clarke and Marcus”, Abby mutters, still staring into the distance.

At the mention of Clarke and Marcus, a look of alarm crosses the girl’s face.

“You saw them?”

“Yes”, she shakily replies.

“Abby”, Raven starts, “Please look at me”

Abby slowly turns her head, “What exactly did you see?”, she continues.

“Clarke and Marcus, affected by ARS. They were covered with ulcers. They –”, Abby gulps, “They kept saying that this is all my fault. That they all are going to die because I failed them and I-”, she falters as new tears stream down her cheeks.

“Shhh”, Raven softly murmurs as she pulls Abby into a hug. At the way the doctor clings to her while crying, Raven can feel tears swell up as well.

“It wasn’t real Abby. Both Clarke and Marcus are fine”, she reassures the other woman, trying her best to console her.

Abby pulls back from the hug before nodding and wiping away any remaining tears, “I know”

“You realise what this means, right?”, the girl whispers.

“ALIE’s still in my mind too”

“Yes. You’ll need to have a brain scan taken as well”, Raven says, “I’ll go get Jackson”, she declares before getting up.

Quickly Abby puts a hand on her arm, effectively halting her retreat.

“No, let him sleep”, she counters.

When Raven opens her mouth to disagree, she quickly continues, “I’ll get one first thing in the morning, I promise”

The girl gazes at her for a couple of seconds, before giving her a small nod and continuing to rise from her position only to wince and sit back down.

Noticing the look of pain, Abby frowns, “What’s wrong? Is it your head again?”, she asks, her tone filled with worry.

Jaw clenched in pain, Raven shakes her head, “No, it’s my leg. This isn’t exactly the most comfortable position”

It’s only then that Abby realises that they’re both still sitting on the hard cold floor. She swiftly moves until she’s resting on her knees next to Raven.

“Here, lean on me and we’ll get up together”, she says while wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist and they slowly manage to get up from the floor.

“Do you want me to take a look at your leg?”, Abby proposes.

“No, it’s fine”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Abby, I’m sure. Now it’s still early, so how about we both try to get some sleep? Can’t save the world when we’re sleep deprived now can we”, Raven quips, managing a weak chuckle from Abby.  

“Okay”, Abby agrees, following the girl towards the stairs only to halt when she spots something from her peripheral view.

Turning her head, she’s unable to suppress the tiny gasp that escapes her mouth.

_They’re back_

“Abby. Abby?”

A tug on her hand makes her focus on Raven again, who’s looking at her with concern.

“Is it them? Are they back?”

She glances back at Marcus and Clarke, who are both staring at her with identical disappointed looks. Taking a deep breath, Abby shakes her head.

“No”, she starts, while turning back towards Raven, “No, they’re gone”, she continues with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
